kamenriderghostfandomcom-20200213-history
Gan Gun Hand
The is a club-like multiform weapon with a hand-like feature around the muzzle wielded by Kamen Rider Specter. It first appears in episode 5. The Gan Gun Hand was briefly stolen by Kamen Rider Necrom, using it against Specter and Ghost. Modes Similar to Kamen Rider Ghost's Gan Gun Saber, the Gan Gun Hand has two basic modes along with an additional mode it can access by combining with a specific Ghost Gadget. Each mode is compatible with a different Damashii form that Specter assumes. Standard= * : The default mode, primarily used in Specter Damashii. When used in Edison Damashii, the Gan Gun Hand can elongate to grab the opponent and sends painful electric shocks. * : To utilize this mode, Specter must slide the weapon's orange tab forward to close its "fingers" into a clenching fist-like shape which reveals a gun barrel. In terms of Specter's forms, Nobunaga Damashii has the most compatibility with this mode. Gan Gun Hand Rod Mode.png|Rod Mode Gan Gun Hand Gun Mode.png|Gun Mode |-| Combination= * Mode'|鎌モード|Kama Mōdo}}: To utilize this mode, Specter must attach the Cobra Keitai to the weapon's "palm" before sliding its orange tab forward to close its "fingers" into a gripping fist-like shape. In terms of Specter's forms, Tutankhamun Damashii has the most compatibility with this mode, though Specter Damashii has also used it briefly. Gan Gun Hand Kama Mode.png|Sickle Mode Finishers The Gan Gun Hand's many different named Omega Drive finishing attacks are activated when Specter initiates an by scanning the on its hilt with the Ghost Eyecon currently placed in his Ghost Driver. Additionally, after scanning the Energy Eye Crest on the Gan Gun Hand's hilt with the Ghost Eyecon currently placed within his Ghost Driver, Specter pulls and pushes the lever of the Ghost Driver to increase the Gan Gun Hand's finisher. * : In Rod Mode, Specter creates a large energy projection of the and strikes the targets with it. First seen in Kamen Rider Ghost: Game de Kaigan!!. * : In Sickle Mode, Specter creates a large projection of the behind the enemy before striking them with an energized slash from his weapon that knocks said enemy into the projection. Afterwards, he pulls the trigger to cause the Eye of Providence to disintegrate and ultimately destroy the enemy trapped within. Against giant or multiple enemies, Omega Fang can also be utilized simply as an energized slash. **In Episode 11, Specter uses this finisher in his normal form to take out Gundari. * : In Gun Mode, Specter creates two temporary rows of copies of his weapon to target and fire a barrage of shots at the enemy alongside the original, with the copies vanishing after they've all fired off a single shot. **When Specter uses this finisher in his Necrom Specter form, he charges green energy from the Gan Gun Hand and fires at the enemy. This finisher was stopped by Necrom when Kanon shielded Ghost to protect him. Rod Mode= 3DS omega smash.jpg|Omega Smash (Game de Kaigan!!) Gan Gun Hand Smash.jpg|Omega Smash (Battride War Genesis) |-| Sickle Mode= KRG-Tutankhamun Omega Fang 1.png|Omega Fang (Step 1: Black hole creation) KRG-Tutankhamun Omega Fang 2.png|Omega Fang (Step 2: Black hole disintegration) |-| Gun Mode= KRS-Nobunaga Omega Spark.png|Omega Spark Notes *Like Gan Gun Saber, the Gan Gun in Gan Gun Hand is based on the word , which is an onomatopoeia of pounding or banging on something. *Both of the Gan Gun Hand's alternate modes hold meaning to their respective Damashii forms. **Gun Mode: Represents a Tanegashima rifle. This mode being paired with Nobunaga Damashii references how the real life Oda Nobunaga had revolutionized musket tactics in Japan during his active years. **Sickle Mode: Has references to death, as the young Pharaoh Tutankhamen was believed to have died from . The sickle weapon in question also resembles a scythe, a tool used in popular media by the Grim Reaper to collect souls, which was also popularized in the Reaper Legion concept in Ghost s immediate predecessor. *"Guupaa" is a children's game which is essentially a variant of Rock-Paper-Scissors. *In the toyline, due to a design flaw with the Gan Gun Hand's namesake feature, it cannot be combined with the Condor Denwor and the Bat Clock. Despite the fact the Kumo Lantern is compatible with Gan Gun Hand, the resulting sounds and finisher announcement remains the same as Sickle Mode. Category:Rider Weapon Category:Dual Weapon Category:Pole-arms Category:Guns Category:Arsenal (Ghost)